1. Field of the Invention
A brake system of the brake-by-wire type for a motor vehicle having a brake pressure signal generator which can be activated by means of a brake pedal and can be connected to wheel brakes of the vehicle outside the brake-by-wire operating mode, having a pressure source which can be actuated by means of an electronic control unit and can be connected to the wheel brakes of the vehicle in the brake-by-wire operating mode, and having means for sensing a driver's deceleration request, and having a pedal travel simulator which interacts with the brake pedal, is formed by at least one spring element and a damping element and by means of which a restoring force acting on the brake pedal can be simulated in the brake-by-wire operating mode independently of the actuating of the pressure source, and having an electrohydraulic device which can be actuated by means of the electronic control unit and which permits activation of the pedal travel simulator in the brake-by-wire operating mode and at least partial deactivation of the pedal travel simulator outside the brake-by-wire operating mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a brake system is known from DE 10 2004 011 622 A1, which is incorporated by reference, and is described in particular in conjunction with FIG. 15 in said document. In the previously known brake system, the pedal travel simulator is accommodated by a housing into which a force-transmitting element which is connected in a rotationally fixed fashion to the brake pedal projects. The housing of the pedal travel simulator is supported here, by means of a lever arm which is fixedly connected to the housing, on an electrohydraulic device which permits the pedal travel simulator to be activated and deactivated, and is formed by a cylinder-piston arrangement. In this arrangement, it is necessary to provide a bearing for the housing of the pedal travel simulator.